


贫贱夫妻百事哀

by LenoreZeppelinPage



Category: Led Zeppelin
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:34:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29457561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LenoreZeppelinPage/pseuds/LenoreZeppelinPage
Summary: 普兰页70s爱情小品吉米页单方面性转很红很乡土
Relationships: Jimmy Page/Robert Plant
Kudos: 1





	贫贱夫妻百事哀

罗普兰觉得叶济敏哪儿都好，那脸蛋，那身段，姑娘们见了嫉妒，小伙子们看了羡慕，能娶到她算是祖坟冒了青烟。只是，他总觉着自己媳妇太冷淡，每回他想同叶济敏聊会天，叶济敏就嗯嗯敷衍着。虽然短短几句话就让他满足，但也教他难受得很。尤其是听同事们讲自己媳妇有多熨帖，他就更不是个滋味，总感觉两人之间隔着一层纱。罗普兰想把这层纱捅破，但是怎么也捅不破，只能朦朦胧胧地隔着那层纱去望叶济敏。他望呀望，一望到叶济敏好看的脸，还有那水雾雾的眼，他鼓着的那股气儿，针扎似的，全消了。“没骨气!”，罗普兰暗唾自己。可要是媳妇遥遥喊他一声，“罗普兰”，他又殷勤地应声跑去，“怎么啦，媳妇儿。”这大概就是一个愿打一个愿挨。

罗普兰了解自己媳妇的性格，她冷淡得很，同谁都是这样。轻轻柔柔，像天边的云，触手可及，却抓不到手心。旁人眼里的叶济敏，人长得甜，说话也软，脸皮还薄得很，倘若有人同她说些荤话，叶济敏定然会含羞带怯地瞥人一眼，“你不要说这种话。”厂子里的适龄男青年,谁没幻想过把叶济敏这只天鹅吃到嘴里。怎么着，偏偏就是他罗普兰得了手？有打抱不平的大妈说了话，“人家小罗，家里可有一柜子满满当当的书，那上面哟，可全是洋文。至于你们，连小叶平日里话都接不上，一谈什么陀……陀思拖拉机，全哑了火。他俩般配得很。”偶有生疏词语，也分毫不影响大妈的善辩。

“阿姨，那叫陀思妥耶夫斯基，是俄国作家。”途经的叶济敏无奈解释。至于罗普兰那柜子书，全是英文版的指环王。他敢把中文版的放家里么，要被人骂小资情调的咯。叶济敏忿忿想着。还不如腾出地方给自己放宝贝吉他。家里小就是这点不好，总磕磕绊绊。罗普兰还出馊主意，叫她把吉他放床底。当时叶济敏又羞又恼，“放什么床底，你每晚动静都那么大，弄得我腿软，床板也咯吱咯吱发响。万一把吉他压坏怎么办哦。”于是那晚罗普兰极不好意思地，难得地，抱着叶济敏睡了回素觉。

可沾了荤的人怎么会老老实实吃素，罗普兰没几天又觍着脸，喊着媳妇媳妇，又钻进叶济敏被窝，结果被她推搡开。“罗普兰，你必须给我找个地方好好放吉他，不然就给我去打地铺。”叶济敏连发起怒，都细声细气，倒像发嗲。为什么不让罗普兰去睡沙发？当然是他们家里根本就没有沙发。这对小夫妻尚栖身于员工宿合，工厂免费提供的那种。若是有客来，就从餐桌底下拖出条板凳，让客人歇歇脚。

要讲两人怎么会这样窘迫，就不得不说罗普兰。他家父母都是农村户口，家境自然不如城市户口的叶济敏。当初进城上学，罗普兰成绩也曾优异过一段时日。本以为能就此顺利考上大学，他却日日跑去劳什子俱乐部。没过一个学期就跑回家，吵着要去搞音乐。这可惹火了他爹，干脆把罗普兰送进厂子做会计。可罗普兰那半瓶水当啷的学识，做个账都错处连篇，气得老会计差点儿犯了心脏病，捂着胸膛吐不出一句话。

最终,老会计只好让罗普兰去别处找活干，总之别来祸害他这堆儿账本。可是罗普兰哪里干过活，整天憋不住，总爱往外面瞎晃悠。这一晃荡，就遇上了叶济敏。那个时候的罗普兰才刚刚进厂，就听闻六号车间有个极漂亮的姑娘，似乎叫做叶济敏。罗普兰本就好奇，便偷偷溜到六号车间去瞧了瞧。这一瞧就把人家姑娘瞧进了心底。

“我说，这位同志，这里是车间，你怎么可以随便乱走？”叶济敏见罗普兰在车间里东张西望，就知道他来意。叶济敏当然知道自己六号车间一枝花的名号，总有些毛头小子乱闯车间，影响工人工作。所以，她才这样说，并警告罗普兰不许再进来。

罗普兰也未料到一下就教人逮住，还是个极漂亮的姑娘，于是脸涨得通红，一时语塞。“那个，我……我是来找人的。”罗普兰尴尬至极,只能找借口搪塞。

“找人?”叶济敏挑眉反问，她倒是好奇了，“找谁啊,同志，你说出来看看，说不定我还能帮你找找。”

“我是来找一个叫叶济敏的姑娘的。”

“找我?”叶济敏倒讶异，还真有这样大胆的人。“找我干嘛哦？我又不认识你，你真奇怪。”

“哎呀，叶济敏同志你别误会，我不是来找茬的。你别怕，我不会欺负你的。”罗普兰一慌,话语也失了逻辑，颠三倒四。

“我没怕呀，我怎么会怕你呢？”叶济敏摇头失笑，眉眼弯弯，“同志，你找错人了，我不认识你。”

罗普兰急得满头大汗，“我知道你不认识我。你的确不认识我，但是我知道你。我听说，你在咱们厂是出了名的，不仅长得好看，而且人又好。我就是来和你做朋友的。我……我就是想和你交个朋友。”

他确是来和叶济敏做朋友的。罗普兰不是个擅花言巧语，诱哄女孩子的人。更多是姑娘们见他长得俊，愿倒贴。他混迹俱乐部那会儿，有的请他喝酒，有的邀他跳舞。罗普兰则不理会，他对舞台上那麦克风更感兴趣。要是能有机会上去唱一首，就够他美一天的。结果天天在女人堆里打转的罗普兰，见了中意的女孩子，也只敢说出交朋友这样憋屈的话。

叶济敏见惯了油嘴滑舌的男人，乍遇罗普兰这样青涩的，一记直球打得她招架不住，稀里糊涂答应了罗普兰交朋友的请求。哪晓得罗普兰得寸进尺，先是每回中午守在车间门口，邀她一同去食堂。后又演变成送她回家。连叶济敏父母也知晓了罗普兰存在，打趣她，“今晚还是不是那小罗送你回来啊。”

于是乎，叶济敏顺理成章上了罗普兰贼船，连罗普兰自己都以为，是他将叶济敏骗到手。这个傻子哪知道呢，叶济敏早早就看中他。本想着拐来做自己乐队主唱，谁知人摇身一变，成了自己结婚证照身侧那位。小镇里喜欢摇滚的，就那一撮子人。原先辗转于各个俱乐部的叶济敏，自然听说过他姓名。罗普兰嗓子响亮得很，配合她吉他再合适不过。可那傻小子只顾唱歌，根本不留心其他，平白空耗了叶济敏苦心制造的同台机会。等叶济敏终按耐不住，直接找上门去，人却消失无踪。再相逢就是在工厂里，真是柳暗花明又一村，老天都眷顾她叶济敏。

至于现在嘛，叶济敏气呼呼，又推了一把身侧的男人。罗普兰倒睡得正香，雷打不动，叶济敏这点儿力气简直是挠痒。不知罗普兰梦见什么，嘟囔着媳妇，还傻兮兮地笑了。罢了，自己选的，这辈子就将就着过吧。叶济敏也拉了灯，准备睡了。睡前也不忘提醒自己，明天一定要找个妥当地方，来放宝贝吉他。


End file.
